


The King's Game

by TheIncognitoHoneyBadger



Series: On This Ship [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secrets, Steamy Showers, Threesome - M/M/M, While 'mom' is away, king's game, the boys will play, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger/pseuds/TheIncognitoHoneyBadger
Summary: Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun want in Kyungsoo’s pants and Kyungsoo wants in Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s pants. What happens when the 5 are left alone in the dorm while the others are in China for promotions? Chanyeol suggests a round of the king’s game and one thing leads to another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favorite things to watch on YouTube are videos of the various members hanging on Kyungsoo. So I thought, why not have some of my favorite ships all play together while my favorite (set) couple ships are away. Well this smutty story is the result.

The Departure:  
“Alright guys,” Joonmyun said staring at the group in front of him, “we gotta get going. Be on your best behavior. You don’t have anything going on schedule wise, so you should probably just stay home most of the time we are gone, keep out of trouble.” “But don’t trash the place,” Minseok cut in as he stepped around Joonmyun and put his shoes on. “Right,” Joonmyun continued, “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, you have to prep for your duet on the radio show next week. The only place any of you guys are even allowed to think about going to this week is the studio.” “Hyung,” Yixing chimed in walking up with his bag and Joonmyun’s, “Manager is here.” He waved his phone in Joonmyun’s face as he walked by and opened the door. “Behave ok,” Joonmyun said again as he walked out the door. It was almost shut when it opened again and Joonmyun stuck his head in, “Baekhyun, no Vlive this week. It goes for all of you, but you especially!” The door clicked shut and the group dispersed abruptly heading to their own spaces for the evening.  
\---  
Joonmyun: Hey Soo, I ordered you guys some takeout, should be there in about 45 minutes. Use the cash I gave you.  
Kyungsoo: Thanks a lot Hyung. Have a safe trip.  
Kyungsoo walked into the hall and shouted, “dinner is gonna be here in 45 minutes.” Then walked back to his bed and flopped down to finish his movie.  
\--  
“Alright who has clean-up tonight?” Baekhyun asked to the others in the room. A chorus of “not me” rang out in the space back at him. “Let’s play for it,” exclaimed Jongin. “Rock, paper, scissors?” Sehun asked holding out his hand. “I say we play King’s Game,” Chanyeol chimed in excitedly, “King is in charge the whole week.” He looked around at the other guys hoping the others agree. “Not the whole time,” Kyungsoo spoke up, “we could do a new king every day at breakfast though.” The others nodded in agreement and Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, “go grab some cards.” Chanyeol scampered off to his room and was back at the table quickly pulling the cards out of the box and handing them to Baekhyun, “Here Hyung.” “Alright,” Baekhyun said expertly shuffling the cards in his hands, “rules. First, obviously King has the say for things in the dorm, if the other Hyungs call, then what they need or say trumps the King. BUT, no one talks about what happens during the game to the Hyungs. Don’t even tell them we are playing.” “Hyung,” Sehun leaned forward a little, “how do we maknaes know that we won’t get punished for something by you Hyungs later?” “Easy,” Baekhyun said smiling, “I promise that I will not hold anything against any of you.” He held his hand out to Chanyeol, “your turn.” Each member went around the table saying the same thing and promising that no grudges or ill- feelings would come from the game. “Also, you can’t beat anyone as King or make someone give you money or buy you things. I mean seriously, we have work so we can’t be injured and you guys all know we are broke.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Baekhyun finally stopped shuffling the cards and set them in front of Kyungsoo to cut. Kyungsoo cut the deck into 5 piles and Baekhyun restacked them in reverse order. “Everyone draws a card until the first king is pulled. Since that person gets to be the first King, they will clean-up tonight. Their time as King starts at 5 am and we will draw for a new King at 6 am on the following days. Is everyone good with this?” He glanced around the table and everyone said yes. “Alright, we will draw youngest to oldest,” Baekhyun set the deck of cards down in the center of the table. Sehun hesitantly reached out and pulled the first card and flipped it over, “6.” Next Jongin just as hesitant, “10.” Kyungsoo, “2.” Chanyeol, “8.” Baekhyun, “5.” Sehun was a little more brave and pulled again, “Jack.” The group seemed to be holding their breath as everyone pulled another card. On the third time around Jongin pulled a King. “Alright,” Baekhyun said, “Jongin you get to be King starting at 5 am.” Jongin was looking at the card in his hand and couldn’t believe his luck in being the first king. “Hey, don’t forget to clean-up ok,” Baekhyun gathered the cards and handed them back to Chanyeol. “Got it Hyung,” Jongin smiled happily at him and handed his card to Chanyeol to go back in the deck.

 

Day 1: King- Jongin  
Jongin was so excited for his day as King he ended up waking up around 4 am and he couldn’t fall back asleep. He scrolled through his phone for a while looking at things from fans on their Instagram account. He was trying to think of things that he wanted to have the others do during his day as King, but he was having a hard time. He knew he didn’t want to do any of the clean-up, so that was easy. He could also have them clean his room and do his laundry. Maybe he could get a massage from Kyungsoo too. His brain stopped on that thought. ‘Can I have him do that?’ Jongin couldn’t help as his mind slowly picked apart the idea of having Kyungsoo’s small but strong hands all over his body. He felt a shiver go down his spine, ‘I can also have him go without his glasses.’ Jongin rolled over and buried his face into his pillow to stifle a groan, God that stare could be the death of him in the best possible way. 

Suddenly he heard movement in the dorm and figured it would be a good time to get up and start the day. “Morning Hyung,” Jongin said flopping down onto Kyungsoo’s bed. “Too early,” Kyungsoo said rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. “Kyungsoo-Hyung,” Kai said scooting next to the warm bundle, “I’m hungry, can you make me breakfast.” “UGH, really Jongin,” Kyungsoo said rolling over and pulling down the blanket and glared at him. A punch of arousal hit Jongin straight in the groin and he had to scoot back to make sure his growing erection wouldn’t be noticed. “King’s order,” Jongin said smiling happily. “Well move then,” Kyungsoo said throwing the blanket off himself. “I think I’m gonna lay here for a bit,” he said with a smirk. “Fine,” Kyungsoo sat up and climbed over Jongin to get off the bed and Jongin couldn’t help but enjoy the brief moment of Kyungsoo straddling his thighs.

“KING KAI,” Kyungsoo yelled from the kitchen, “COME GET YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST!” Chanyeol had just rounded the corner and began laughing, “Jongin sure moves quick huh?” “Shut up,” Kyungsoo said rolling his eyes and setting a few plates of food down onto the table. Chanyeol started to reach for some of the food when Jongin walked in, “don’t you dare touch my food Hyung.” “What!” Chanyeol said sounding hurt, “there is more than enough food for everyone. Why can’t I have some?” “You can wait in the living room until after Kyungsoo-Hyung and I eat,” Jongin said smugly. “We have to wait to eat,” Sehun said walking around the corner, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Apparently,” Chanyeol pouted, getting up from his chair and pulling a grumbling Sehun out to the living room. 

After eating breakfast Jongin got up from the table and walked out into the living room to find Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun all sitting on the couch chatting. “Alright,” he said smiling broadly, “you guys can go eat.” Chanyeol flew from his seat, using his long legs to get to the table first. Kyungsoo was setting another plate of food onto the table, three large steaming omelets. “Kyungsoo-Hyung,” Sehun said sitting down at the table, “thank you for cooking breakfast.” “No problem,” Kyungsoo walked behind him and ruffled his hair, “I figured Jongin would pull something like that so I made extra just in case. Eat up, oh, and you guys are supposed to play rock, paper, scissors to see who cleans up.” 

“Kyungsoo-Hyung,” Jongin said peeking around the corner, “I’m gonna take a shower, I would like a massage afterwards. You can go wait on my bed.” He quickly disappeared, whistling down the hallway. “He wants what,” Kyungsoo said looking around to the three sitting at the table. Chanyeol couldn’t help the little bubble of jealously that got caught in his throat. If he got to be king he would definitely be requesting a massage from Kyungsoo, hell, maybe he will have Kyungsoo sleep in his bed too. Sehun was equally lost in thought, staring blankly down at his plate a bright blush creeping over his skin. Baekhyun started laughing, “you heard his highness. Go wait in his bed Kyungsoo,” his laughter gets harder as Kyungsoo storms out of the room. “Don’t forget the lotion!” Baekhyun yells, then still laughing he loaded up his bowl with rice and began eating. Sehun nearly choked on his food and began coughing hard, Baekhyun reached over and patted him on his back, “you got some dirty thoughts you wanna share there Hunnie?” Chanyeol cracked up at the look of shock on Sehun’s face and reached over to high five Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sat down on Jongin’s bed and pulled out his phone to read a book he downloaded. He stared at the screen not reading the words as he began to think about what Baekhyun had said. ‘Was Jongin really thinking that way? I mean, I don’t have any problem with that, but I wouldn’t want to get my hopes up. He is really hot and I have to admit I do like reading some of the fanfictions that are up online. Our fans really like to pair the members up with each other and I have been wanting to try a few things.’ Kyungsoo’s thoughts were interrupted when something hit his legs and he looked up to see Jongin shutting the bedroom door. Kyungsoo had to swallow the nervous lump that rose in his throat when Jongin turned back around. He had a towel wrapped low around his waist and a smaller towel in his hand drying his hair. Water droplets were still scattered on his tan muscular body. As he walked over to the bed, Kyungsoo watched a drop of water fall from his hair onto his chest and slide down past his nipple. Unconsciously, Kyungsoo licked his lips as his eyes were glued on that water drop that stopped on Jongin’s first ab muscle. 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo licked his lush lips and took a deep breath. As he pulled air in he noticed Kyungsoo pulling his bottom lip into his mouth at the same pace. Jongin felt a strong urge to kiss those plush lips but when he reached his hand out toward Kyungsoo, the movement snapped Kyungsoo out of his daze. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo said sliding over on the bed and turning to look at the wall, “you can get dressed now.” Feeling a playful bubble rise in his chest, Jongin leaned over resting his hands on the bed, “how will you reach everything if I have clothes on?” Kyungsoo swallowed hard and Jongin watched his eyes dart down to the towel around his waist and back up. He chuckled and stood up straight, then turned and pushed a button on his Bluetooth speaker on his nightstand. Soft R&B began to fill the room, Kyungsoo recognized the song right away as one of his favorites. Jongin laid the small towel in his hand across his pillow and laid down on his stomach next to Kyungsoo. “Go ahead,” he said turning his head to look at Kyungsoo expectantly. 

Kyungsoo grabbed the bottle of lotion and unscrewed the lid. A mean little thought popped into his head and he went with it, squirting the lotion straight onto Jongin’s warm back. “Fuck,” Jongin exclaimed pushing off the bed with his hands. This only caused the cold lotion to trail down his back causing his body to become covered in goosebumps. Kyungsoo was laughing behind his hand when Jongin turned to look at him. “Not funny,” he said, “that was really cold. You get to do the front now too!” “Whatever you say your highness,” Kyungsoo said bowing his head in mock servitude. Jongin laid back down and Kyungsoo tentatively reached out and began to work the lotion all over Jongin’s back. He had touched Jongin more times than he could count but this time felt way more intimate than anything ever had before. 

“Harder,” Jongin breathed out and Kyungsoo leaned forward more putting more weight behind the motions. “Oh yeah,” Jongin moaned out, “that’s the spot.” Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was going to be able to do this much longer if Jongin continued to make noises like that. After the third time of Jongin moaning something out Kyungsoo snapped, “could you please shut up.” Jongin turned his head and looked up with half open eyes at him, “I can’t help it when it feels so good.” “Well,” Kyungsoo said hoping that Jongin couldn’t see his erection, “I think that’s enough massage, please move.” 

“What,” Jongin said, his eyes opening wide, “no way. King says you still have to do the front.” “Well Kyungsoo says he is done,” Kyungsoo snapped back as he felt his whole face heat up at the idea of rubbing his hands all over Jongin’s chest and abs. “No,” Jongin said with a little more force and reached out toward Kyungsoo. Leaning back Kyungsoo thought he could avoid being grabbed, unfortunately he didn’t move far enough and Jongin’s fingertips grazed his chest before his hand fell roughly right onto Kyungsoo’s covered erection. Kyungsoo froze, his eyes getting as big as saucers and his mouth dropping open slightly.

Jongin was instantly surprised and extremely aroused when he felt the length straining against fabric hiding under Kyungsoo’s hoodie. Honestly, he never would have known if his hand hadn’t landed there. Kyungsoo seemed to snap out of his frozen state and grabbed Jongin’s wrist, his face a deep scarlet. Jongin roughly rubbing his thumb across the top of the length and Kyungsoo’s grip tightened and Jongin heard him bite down a moan. “You still have to massage my front,” Jongin said in a low, commanding tone and he felt Kyungsoo twitch under his hand. ‘So, you like someone to be commanding huh?’ Jongin thought to himself. 

Jongin turned his hand off of Kyungsoo’s cock and grabbed his wrist in return causing Kyungsoo to let go. Turning on his side and facing Kyungsoo he kept eye contact and slowly pulled Kyungsoo’s hand to his own painful erection. Kyungsoo tried to pull his hand away but Jongin kept a firm grip on his wrist, “Jongin,” Kyungsoo sounded unsure. “I would really like for you to massage the front Soo,” Jongin said, his voice husky with arousal. “Okay,” Kyungsoo whispered, tentatively stretching out his fingers and caressing them across the fabric of the towel. 

Looking down at Jongin, Kyungsoo continued to gently caress his covered erection. Kyungsoo extended his free hand and ran his fingers up Jongin’s arm then down to his chest, drawing small circles around Jongin’s nipple. Jongin’s body reacted, his back rising slightly off the bed as he sought more pressure from the feather-like touch to his chest and his cock throbbed under the towel seeking more pressure as well. Both began to breath harder as Kyungsoo continued to ghost his hands over Jongin’s heated skin. 

“Take off your hoodie and lay down with me,” Jongin purred, looking up at Kyungsoo with a heavy-lidded gaze. Kyungsoo scooted down the bed a little, pulled off his hoodie and laid down on his side facing Jongin. “Like this,” he breathed out. “Can I touch you?” Jongin asked gently. “Yes,” Kyungsoo’s heart began to race as Jongin stretched out a hand and slid it under the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt. The pair continued to run their hands over each other’s heated skin, little sighs and moans falling from their lips. 

Jongin pulled his hand from under Kyungsoo’s shirt and began to caress up the front of it to his neck. Kyungsoo instinctively turned toward the contact his mouth hanging open slightly as Jongin squeezed the back of his neck gently. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and Jongin could tell he liked the rougher touch, “Can I taste you Soo?” Kyungsoo cracked his eyes open slowly and electricity shot down through Jongin’s whole body. Then their lips were connected in an unhurried kiss. Jongin slipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth and danced across his tongue. Pulling back slightly Jongin bit Kyungsoo’s beautifully pouty bottom lip and Kyungsoo let out the most sinful noise Jongin had ever heard. 

Something snapped in Kyungsoo and he surged forward, grabbing roughly onto Jongin’s hips and pulling them together. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Jongin on top of him. And it seemed that Jongin was thinking the same because suddenly Kyungsoo was flat on his back with Jongin hovering over him. “Push down your pants,” Jongin said so husky that Kyungsoo had to bite down a moan just at the sound. He reached down and slowly slid his sweats down, slightly raising his hips to get the fabric halfway down his creamy thighs. “Now,” Jongin continued, “open my towel.” Kyungsoo stretched out his trembling hand to the knot on Jongin’s hip and pulled the end of the towel and let it fall open. 

After getting the fabric out of the way, Jongin slowly lowered himself down pressing from lip to thigh with Kyungsoo. Both moaning heavily as each inch connected. Then Jongin rolled his hips down and his leaking cock stroked alongside Kyungsoo’s and lightning struck. Kyungsoo’s hands were behind Jongin’s head threading into his hair and pulling him in further into the kiss. Jongin began a steady pace of rolling his hips down to rub their erections against each other. 

Panting heavily Jongin began kissing down Kyungsoo’s jaw to the curve of his neck and began nibbling at the soft skin there. He licked a line up to Kyungsoo’s ear and swirled his tongue around the rim and was rewarded with Kyungsoo’s hips bucking up to meet his roll down. “More,” Kyungsoo panted into Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin felt a twinge of pride at getting Kyungsoo into such a state. Balancing on one hand Jongin reached down and pushed Kyungsoo’s sweat down further. Then surprising Kyungsoo, Jongin pulled back and rolled Kyungsoo over onto his stomach. 

Kyungsoo was panting into the pillow when Jongin spoke into his ear, “cross your ankles.” Following the order Kyungsoo crossed an ankle over the other. Then Jongin pulled his hips off the bed slightly and reached around to finally stroke his dripping cock in slow pulls. Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself and thrust down into Jongin’s slicked palm. Then he fully realized the reason for the position when he felt Jongin slowly thrust his own slicked cock in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, both of them moaning with each passing centimeter. Jongin wrapped his long fingers around both of their lengths and began a slow rolling motion of his hips.

Kyungsoo was already wound tight from before and this new position and added stimulation was quickly pushing him to the edge. Jongin continued to kiss his neck and ears that he could reach and Kyungsoo tilted his neck to expose more of his skin to Jongin’s eager mouth. “Fuck Soo,” Jongin said biting the rim of his ear, “you feel so good.” Wanting more, Kyungsoo bent his lower back slightly pushing his ass up. “Jongin, I’m gonna cum,” Kyungsoo was panting hard and trying to hold his orgasm back. “Me too,” he huffed and tightened his grip slightly and moved his hand toward the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. “Oh God… fuck… fuck…” Kyungsoo panted out as he came hard into Jongin’s hand. Feeling Kyungsoo’s pulsing cock pushed Jongin that last bit and he came a few seconds later.

Making sure to keep as much of the cum in his hand, Jongin gently slid off of Kyungsoo and pulled his hand from under them. Kyungsoo immediately collapsed into the bed and Jongin wiped his hand off onto his towel that fell to the side. He leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek before climbing off the bed and pulling on some sweatpants and a shirt. Kyungsoo rolled over and pulled his pants back in place, still panting slightly. Jongin walked back over to check the sheets and deeming them ok slid into bed and pulled the cover up over them. Kyungsoo was already falling asleep but snuggled into Jongin’s chest when he was pulled on. Jongin kissed his head again and they fell asleep.

Out in the hallway three sets of eyes were glancing back and forth. “So,” Baekhyun said quietly, “it’s gonna be that kind of King’s game. I guess one point goes to Jongin and it isn’t even noon yet.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement, “this is gonna be a great week. What do you think Sehun?” But Sehun was already gone down the hall to his own bedroom to relieve his own throbbing erection. “Well, he has the right idea,” Chanyeol said glancing down at his own straining pants. “Why don’t we go see if he wants some help huh?” Baekhyun said then grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him after Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for an update, I have been sick. This section is a little shorter but I promise it is building to some fantastic fun.

“Soo,” a soft voice was calling to Kyungsoo, pulling him from the warmth he was drifting in, “Soo, wake up.” Slightly opening his eyes, Kyungsoo was met with a grinning Baekhyun. “Oh,” a little startled Kyungsoo quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “hey Hyung.” Sitting up Kyungsoo looked around and then remembered why he wasn’t in his own bed and a deep blush covered his face. “Are you gonna come eat some lunch?” Baekhyun questioned, standing up from his crouched position next to the bed. Kyungsoo’s stomach chose to speak for him and let out a loud growl, “I guess I am pretty hungry.” “Alright,” Baekhyun held out a hand, “let’s go get some food into you.” Entwinning their fingers together, Kyungsoo let Baekhyun pull him out to the kitchen.

Baekhyun continued to hold his hand as they sat down at the table together and gave a little wink to Chanyeol who was watching the pair. “Hey Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke up, “I think we should practice a little this afternoon. We still need to finalize exactly which songs we are going to perform.” “Of course,” Kyungsoo replied as he began to eat the ramen that had been set for him, “do you want to do English covers?” “I think we…” Chanyeol began but was cut off when Sehun peaked around the corner. “Kyungsoo Hyung,” he spoke, staring down at his feet, “phone.” Pulling his hand free from Baekhyun’s grasp Kyungsoo reached out to accept the phone from Sehun. 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo spoke before taking another bite of food. “Soo-yah,” Minseok called into his ear through the phone, “what are you doing?” “Hello Hyung,” Kyungsoo quickly got up from the table, leaving the other two to stare after him. “I wonder what that’s all about,” Baekhyun said staring at the now empty chair next to him. “Which Hyung was it Sehun,” Chanyeol questioned but wasn’t answered, “Sehun,” he called again. “Huh,” Sehun glanced up from his feet with a look of surprise on his face, as if he hadn’t been aware of the other two in the room. “I asked which Hyung was on the phone,” Chanyeol repeated. “Oh,” Sehun focused on his face, “It was Minseok Hyung. It sounded pretty important and he said he went straight to voicemail when he called Kyungsoo Hyung’s phone.” 

“That’s because I turned it off so he could sleep,” Kai said as he walked into the room and sat down in Kyungsoo’s spot. He began eating the ramen Baekhyun had made for Kyungsoo before noticing the stares from the others, “what?” “I can’t imagine why Kyungsoo would need such an uninterrupted nap,” Baekhyun said, cheekily resting his chin on his hand and staring at Jongin. Jongin’s face flushed as he thought of his actions earlier, “he… uh… just seemed tired.” “I’m sure he did,” Baekhyun got up from his seat and carried his lunch dishes to the sink, “Hunnie, can you wash these with yours?” “Sure Hyung,” Sehun answered as he poured the last of the ramen into a bowl. Jongin quickly finished Kyungsoo’s bowl and carried it to the sink, “Sehun, get mine too.” “You are going to be doing a lot of dishes when it is our turns,” Chanyeol called out as Jongin left the room. “Speaking of cleaning,” he said walking back in, “Chanyeol Hyung, I would like for you to do my laundry. I’ll have Kyungsoo Hyung bring it to you in the laundry room.” Chanyeol stared open mouthed at the spot where Jongin just was. “Jongin 2 Chanyeol 0,” Sehun laughed as he sat down and began eating.

Jongin whistled as he walked down the hallway to find Kyungsoo. “… hold on someone’s coming,” Jongin knocked on the bathroom door after hearing him talking. The door cracked open a little and Jongin saw Kyungsoo holding Sehun’s phone to his chest, “What do you need Jongin?” “Um can you take my laundry to Chanyeol Hyung, he’s gonna wash it for me.” “Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo answered hurriedly, “anything else?” “Nope,” Jongin was a little surprised by Kyungsoo’s curt response and began to wonder if Kyungsoo wasn’t happy about what had happened that morning. But when he was about to ask Kyungsoo shut the door in his face. “Sorry Hyung, Jongin needed some help,” Kyungsoo began talking again but then water was turned on and any sound that Jongin could hear was washed out. ‘I guess he is still talking to Minseok Hyung,’ Jongin thought as he went to his room and stripped the sheets off his bed and threw his laundry in the basket.   
\--  
“I was told to bring you Jongin’s laundry,” Kyungsoo said carrying an overflowing basket into the laundry room and setting in on the floor in front of Chanyeol. “Yup,” Chanyeol sighed heavily and slid his phone into his back pocket. Kyungsoo turned to leave but Chanyeol called out, “why don’t you keep me company, we can discuss song choices while I sort the royal clothes.” “Ok,” Kyungsoo walked back into the room and hopped up onto the dryer and crossed his legs indian style. ‘Cute,’ Chanyeol thought to himself before dumping out the basket onto the floor. “What did Minseok Hyung need earlier,” Chanyeol inquired. “Nothing,” Kyungsoo responded quickly, “he uh… he was just making sure that everything was good and we hadn’t trashed the place.” 

Chanyeol could tell that Kyungsoo was lying but decided not to push it in case Kyungsoo got mad. Chanyeol hated it when Kyungsoo was truly angry with him, so he decided to change the subject. “So, I think we should dig into your R&B stash,” Chanyeol began as he threw Jongin’s whites into the washer. “Yeah, maybe some classics,” Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his favorite R&B tracks. Chanyeol added the soap and started the washer then walked over to Kyungsoo and began looking at the songs he was scrolling through. Kyungsoo looked up to talk to him and they nearly brushed noses with how close they were. “Soo,” Chanyeol breathed out on a sigh and leaned in the last little space and connected his lips with Kyungsoo’s perfectly plush ones.

Kyungsoo had been thinking about this week and this game since he woke up and had decided he was going to use it to the fullest. Grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair he rose up onto his knees and deepened the kiss. Chanyeol groaned out at the onslaught and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Chanyeol’s eager mouth. Running his tongue across Chanyeol’s seemed to be the encouragement the taller needed because soon he felt a firm grip on his ass. Chanyeol pulled him forward and off of the dryer and Kyungsoo instinctively wrapped his thick thighs around Chanyeol. Chanyeol stepped back forward again and set Kyungsoo back down on the dryer so that he could have full use of his hands. Kyungsoo pulled at the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt and taking the hint Chanyeol broke the kiss to pull it off over his head and throw it to the floor. 

Kyungsoo pounced as soon as the fabric was out of his way and latched his plush lips to an exposed nipple. Nibbling the sensitive little nub Kyungsoo listened to the deep moans and heavy breathing coming from above him, enjoying each sound. Chanyeol threaded his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair, scratching his nails along Kyungsoo’s scalp, “God Soo,” he sighed as Kyungsoo soothed his sensitive flesh with his hot tongue. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s face in both of his large hands and descended with more passionate kisses on Kyungsoo’s waiting lips. He snaked a hand under Kyungsoo’s ass and was kneading his fingers into the ample flesh when a shrill sound blasted into the space causing Kyungsoo to pull away and cover his ears. Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Yes, Hyung,” he ground out into the phone. “Channie, do you think you and Soo can exit the laundry room now or should we come in and get you two.” Chanyeol hung up the phone without replying and leaned back to briefly kiss Kyungsoo again. “Baekhyun Hyung says to come out,” he pouted and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at his appearance. “Alright,” Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol back a step and slid seductively off the dryer and down Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol shuddered as Kyungsoo turned in front of him and purposely brushed his hand across Chanyeol’s heavy erection and then Kyungsoo walked out of the room.

“Low blow Hyung,” Kyungsoo said walking up to Baekhyun, sitting on the couch and laying his head on Baekhyun’s lap. “Well, you can’t blame me for getting a little jealous,” he said looking down from the game that he and Sehun were playing, “do we get a kiss too?” Sehun shot a look over at the pair and Baekhyun winked at him. “Wouldn’t you rather get a kiss from Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo replied with a little smirk. “Who’s kissing who,” Jongin said walking into the room and lifting Kyungsoo’s legs sat down on the couch too. “The Hyungs,” Sehun said keeping his eyes on the screen as his character rounded a turn in the race. “I’d like to see that,” he said and then laughed as Sehun whipped his head around at lightning speed. “What,” Sehun’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “King’s orders,” Jongin said looking at the two and crossing his arms expectantly. 

Baekhyun was staring at Jongin trying to figure out if he was being serious when Kyungsoo reached up and grabbed his head, pulling it down to connect their lips. “Hyung what did…” Chanyeol stopped dead as he rounded the corner and saw Baekhyun pulling Kyungsoo more into his lap and the two sharing a passionate kiss. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he shouted drawing attention from the other four guys, “Hyung you called and interrupted me and Kyungsoo just so you could get some action instead.” Baekhyun was about to tell Chanyeol off when Jongin held up his hands, “it was an order from the King, and a really hot one. Why’d you have to come in a ruin it?” Kyungsoo sat up the couch and looked over at the pouting Chanyeol, “ready to practice?” “Yeah,” Chanyeol replied looking like a child as he held up his guitar. “Well,” Kyungsoo got up and walked up to Chanyeol, “let’s go,” and he grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to Chanyeol’s room.

“God, that ass is something else,” Jongin said staring after Kyungsoo, “I really wouldn’t mind getting a piece.” “I think being on the receiving end would be better,” Baekhyun said grabbing his dropped controller from the floor. “I wouldn’t mind both,” Sehun said quietly and Jongin sprayed the water he was drinking, coughing roughly. “Oh,” Baekhyun said reaching over to ruffle Sehun’s hair roughly, “our little Hunnie is opening up! I was worried after how embarrassed you were during the round this morning, that you wouldn’t want to play again this week.” Jongin stopped wiping up the spilled water and looked at the two guys in front of him, “what happened this morning?” “Well after listening to you and Soo being all hot,” Baekhyun said while aggressively pressing buttons on his controller, “Chanyeol, Sehun and I decided to help each other get off. I mean, the sounds that you two made were pretty amazing, even if you guys were only playing.” He glanced over and winked at the stunned look on Jongin’s face. Sehun had turned a deep shade of red, “you mean we helped each other after you pulled Chanyeol into my room and told us both to take our pants off.” Jongin burst out laughing at the visual that popped into his head. “Are you saying that you didn’t enjoy yourself,” Baekhyun questioned trying to sound hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play another game...

Kyungsoo stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the release of tension from his back. “I think this is enough practice for today,” Chanyeol set his guitar off to the side of his bed. “Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed, “I’m sure I am going to be called to make dinner soon anyway. Honestly, I’m surprised that we were left alone to practice for so long.” “No kidding,” Chanyeol nodded, stretching as well. Kyungsoo stood from his chair and watched Chanyeol for a moment. “Um, do you think, maybe…” Chanyeol’s eyes were glued to his feet. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo walked over and lifted his face by his chin. Licking his lips, he slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “What was that for,” Chanyeol asked shyly. Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Entering the kitchen Kyungsoo bumps into Sehun, catching each other by surprise. “Oh,” Sehun released Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “hey Hyung. Jongin just asked me to come grab you.” “I figured you guys would be getting hungry,” Kyungsoo shook his head. Sehun turned around and the two walked into the kitchen, finding Baekhyun pulling food out of shopping bags. “Jongin said he wants you to cook,” Baekhyun opened the fridge and placed a few bottles inside. “Sehun,” Kyungsoo turned to the younger, “wanna help?” Baekhyun left and Kyungsoo and Sehun got to work in the kitchen.  
\--

Jongin had enjoyed himself all day and as the five sat in the living room after dinner he couldn’t help but wish he could keep being King. He looked over at Kyungsoo sitting on the end of the couch looking through his tablet and watched as his eyes moved across screen. He noticed though that he wasn’t the only one watching Kyungsoo, Sehun was sitting next to Kyungsoo and just slipped his hand onto Kyungsoo’s leg, giving a side glance to check for a reaction. A thought popped into Jongin’s head and he thought about what Baekhyun had said about them listening in at his bedroom door. A wicked little grin spread across his face as he made up his mind, stood and went to the kitchen. 

“I want to play a game,” Jongin announced holding up the bottle of alcohol. “Truth or dare, let’s go,” he stated happily. Chanyeol and Baekhyun instantly perked up at the idea and turned off the game they were playing. “Don’t want to,” came Kyungsoo’s voice, not even bothering to look up from the screen. “Sorry,” Jongin snatched the device away and handed it to Baekhyun, “King’s order, everyone plays.” Groaning, Kyungsoo slid off his seat and joined the circle on the floor. “Alright, rules,” Jongin set the bottle in the center. “First, you can’t change your choice because you don’t like what you got. Second, you can’t run either. If the spinner asks a question, the person who the cap points to answers. Receiver gets to spin next. The game ends when I call an end.” Everyone nodded and Kyungsoo stared blankly at him. “Baekhyun, since you are the oldest and you let us maknaes go first last night, you can go first.” 

Baekhyun reached out and spun the bottle, “Hunnie, truth or dare.” “Truth,” he replied, his nervousness rising drastically at being first. “Hmm, is it true that you stole Ryeowook’s snack when we were on his show?” Chanyeol snorted, covering his mouth. “Yes, but only because Hyung told me to grab it for him, I didn’t know it was someone else’s,” he pointed a long finger at Chanyeol. “That’s low Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughed. “What,” he shrugged, “I was hungry.” “Ok Sehun spin,” Kyungsoo interjected. “Jongin Hyung,” Sehun looked to his right, “truth or dare?” “Truth,” Jongin grabbed his drink and took a swallow while Sehun deliberated. “Did you want to go further with Kyungsoo Hyung this morning?” Everyone sat up a little straighter and watched Jongin, but nobody’s stare felt heavier than Kyungsoo’s. “Yes,” he said meeting Kyungsoo’s stare with one of his own. “How far exactly did you go,” Baekhyun blurted out. “Not your turn Hyung,” Jongin spun, “fuck, Hyung?” “Dare,” Baekhyun said wagging his eyebrows at Jongin. “I dare you to tell us each what you find sexy about us,” Jongin cocked his head to the side. 

“Pfft, easy,” Baekhyun cracked his knuckles, “Chanyeol has really strong hands. Sehun has legs for days. Kyungsoo has the best ass in the group. You give the best dirty looks.” Sehun seemed a little surprised at how quickly Baekhyun responded, “you like my legs? Seriously?” “Yup,” he shrugged. “Soo-yah,” Baekhyun called cutely, “truth or…” “Truth,” Kyungsoo cut him off. “Knew you would go with that. Exactly what did you and Jongin do this morning during that massage?” Staring at Baekhyun with a look of indifference Kyungsoo replied, “I gave him a back massage and he got us off using my thighs and a firm grip on both of us.” Chanyeol’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and Jongin had his mouth hanging open at how nonchalant Kyungsoo sounded. While the others sat silently, Kyungsoo took his turn. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo looked expectantly at him. “Truth,” Chanyeol didn’t know if he could handle a dare, but figured Kyungsoo would keep things simple. 

“Who would you fuck and who would you let fuck you out of our group?” “Shit Soo,” Baekhyun exclaimed, “going straight for the kill.” Chanyeol looked down at his lap than back up at Kyungsoo and gathered his bravery, “I would fuck all of you but I would only let Joonmyun Hyung and Minseok Hyung fuck me.” “Not me,” Baekhyun huffed. “Fuck no,” Chanyeol turned to his other side and gave Baekhyun a hard look, spinning the bottle roughly. “Dare,” Kyungsoo said not wasting any time, taking a long drink from Jongin’s cup. “I dare you to kiss your favorite person here,” Chanyeol smiled broadly. “Alright,” Kyungsoo stood up, “but you all have to close your eyes until I say open them. I don’t want to deal with anyone being butt-hurt and bitchy.” The other four sitting all closed their eyes tightly and waited for a few minutes. “Ok,” Kyungsoo sat back down with a small smirk on his lips as he looked at the four blushing faces in the circle. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo questioned. “Dare,” Jongin answered. “Kiss Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo had a look of pure ease on his face. “Come here big boy,” Baekhyun purred, holding his arms open. Jongin leaned across the circle and tentatively pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s and began pulling back a couple of seconds later. “You call that a kiss,” Kyungsoo laughed and kicked Jongin’s ass, pushing him back onto Baekhyun, the force knocking Baekhyun backwards and he pulled Jongin with him. Quickly getting up on his hands, Jongin looked down at Baekhyun and gave him a signature smirk before slowly lowering his mouth to Baekhyun’s slightly parted lips. Instantly slipping his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth and tasting every corner. “Ok,” Kyungsoo kicked Jongin’s foot, “spin asshole.” Jongin got back into his spot and Chanyeol began laughing at Baekhyun, who was still lying on the floor panting lightly. “You alive down there,” Chanyeol teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait on this story, I have been dealing with finals and sickness. I am almost done with the next chapter and I promise I won't make you wait forever for more content. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment below, for any reason really. Except hateful stuff... no one really wants to see that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have some fun...

Again, the bottle pointed to Kyungsoo, “dare,” he looked expectantly at Jongin, waiting. Jongin looked around the small group before a brilliant idea popped into his head. “I dare you to give Sehun a blow job,” Jongin was staring hard at the youngest and once the words left his mouth Sehun’s head shot up, shock written all over his face. Kyungsoo got up and held a hand out to Sehun, “come on, lets...” “Oh no,” Jongin interrupted, “right here. We have to make sure you don’t lie about it.” Sehun’s face was on fire, but as embarrassed as he might be, the growing tent in his pants told everyone just how much he liked the idea. “Ok,” Kyungsoo shrugged and leaned down to pull Sehun to his feet and steer him toward the couch, stopping him before he could sit down. “Do as I say,” Kyungsoo said sternly, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “and don’t even think about getting cum on my face.” “Shit just got real,” Baekhyun said from behind them, “toss me a cushion first.” Kyungsoo threw a pillow from the couch behind himself, not daring to take his eyes from Sehun’s. “I’m going to start ok,” Kyungsoo watched as Sehun slowly nodded his head. Kyungsoo ran his hands down Sehun’s chest gently and slid under his shirt to caress his skin. “Take off your shirt,” Kyungsoo ordered and Sehun quickly pulled the fabric off as if it were on fire. Kyungsoo played with the hem of Sehun’s jeans, running his fingers from his sides to the zipper and swiftly undid the button and zipper. He let Sehun’s pants and boxers fall down naturally and stepped on the bunched fabric, pushing Sehun back to sit down. “Scoot forward more,” Jongin said from behind the pair, “we want a good view.” Sehun did as he was told, thankful that the fabric under his ass wasn’t a leather. 

Kyungsoo was doing his best to hold in the excitement that was coursing through him after exposing Sehun’s large erection. Seeing him sitting naked and aroused in front of him made Kyungsoo’s own erection twitch in it’s confined space. Keeping eye contact with Sehun, Kyungsoo knelt down and spread Sehun’s legs wider. Sehun’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo began to run his hands along his thighs and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think of all the noises he would soon hear from their youngest. Kyungsoo took his time, kissing up each thigh and giving kitten licks to Sehun’s shaft. Sehun began to whimper after the first lick and when Kyungsoo came back to his dick after kissing up his thigh a second time he actually opened his mouth. “Please Hyung,” he whined, “plea… fuuuuck…” Kyungsoo had been waiting for Sehun to say anything and hearing him beg filled Kyungsoo with overwhelming satisfaction. As a reward Kyungsoo engulfed Sehun and took half of his length in the first bob of his head. “Fuck,” came a whisper from someone behind him and Kyungsoo chuckled. The vibration went straight to Sehun’s dick and Kyungsoo instantly had a hand in his hair pushing him further down as hips thrusted forward. 

Chanyeol’s hand had made it to his own erection and was palming it slowly in time with Kyungsoo’s lips sliding up and down Sehun’s dick. A moan next to him pulled his attention and he watched Jongin slide a hand under Baekhyun’s shirt as the pair continued their kiss from earlier. They were in their own world and not paying attention to the amazing scene on the couch. Kyungsoo had regained control of the situation and had Sehun moaning his name between cussing. Chanyeol decided he wanted to join the fun and crawled behind Kyungsoo, “Soo.” Kyungsoo pulled off with an especially lewd pop and Sehun whined loudly at the loss. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo upright and kissed him roughly, sliding his hands down Kyungsoo’s chest and into Kyungsoo’s pants. Sehun had glanced over Kyungsoo’s shoulder a moment before and saw Jongin and Baekhyun, but this new show was much more exciting. Chanyeol began stroking Kyungsoo as soon as he got the offensive fabric out of the way. Kyungsoo dug his fingers into Sehun’s thighs when Chanyeol’s large hand wrapped around his painfully hard erection and he moaned in appreciation. Pulling away from Chanyeol’s kiss Kyungsoo panted out two words that had both Chanyeol and Sehun cussing, “lube… pocket…” Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo and checked the pooled pant’s pockets and Sehun leaned forward to pull Kyungsoo’s shirt off and getting pulled into a kiss. Chanyeol found the small bottle and ran his broad hand up Kyungsoo’s thigh, over his lush ass, and up his back, pushing him forward and back into Sehun’s lap. 

“Suck his dick,” Chanyeol ordered, threading his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair. Sehun had been stroking his dick and gripped it firmly while Kyungsoo lowered his mouth back down. Chanyeol controlled the pace with the grip on Kyungsoo’s hair and Kyungsoo allowed his jaw to go slack as his mouth was fucked at a slow pace. “Look at this lush ass,” Chanyeol said smacking his ass a few times causing a red spot to bloom instantly. The force of the smacks caused Kyungsoo to take more of Sehun down his throat and his eyes began to water and drool to run down his chin. “Do it again,” Sehun panted above his head and another round of smacks landed on his opposite ass cheek. Kyungsoo moaned around the dick in his throat as he felt a finger probing his tight hole and he pushed back against it wanting more pressure. “Look how needy that ass is,” Chanyeol purred, rubbing his finger around Kyungsoo’s entrance. Chanyeol’s finger dipped in halfway, the tight ring preventing him from going further, and Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat his head going down further than it had previously. Chanyeol’s pants tightened even more and he decided that as much as he was enjoying the show, he really needed his own relief soon. He began working his finger deeper, listening to Kyungsoo’s moans as he began stretching the smaller man. 

“Fuu… Soo… I’m…” Sehun began panting above Kyungsoo’s head and he looked up at Sehun’s flushed face. That little move was all it took for Sehun to shoot down his throat and Kyungsoo made sure to swallow every last drop. Chanyeol had worked in a second finger and before he released Sehun’s dick, he saw stars as Chanyeol found that little sweet spot and he sucked Sehun in roughly. “Ugh… Soo… I can’t…” Sehun was on the verge of crying. Chanyeol still had a hand in his hair and pulled his head back as he pushed that spot again. It was the sexiest thing Sehun had ever seen, Kyungsoo between his legs with drool and cum on his lips, panting heavily, eyes glazed over with arousal. Sehun began petting Kyungsoo, “God Hyung, look how sexy you are. Does it feel good being stretched by Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo began whining and pushing back on Chanyeol’s fingers, “more… more…” he chanted. Chanyeol complied with another finger, stretching and thrusting into Kyungsoo’s plush ass. “That feels better, huh, Soo,” Sehun continued caressing over all of Kyungsoo he could reach. 

“Sehun slide back a little,” Chanyeol said looking at the youngest, “your legs are in the way.” Sehun gently lifted Kyungsoo’s head and slid back into the couch, “put him on my lap.” “Good idea,” Chanyeol pulled his slicked fingers from Kyungsoo, “Soo-yah, climb up onto Sehun.” Sehun pulled Kyungsoo up onto his lap and Chanyeol thoroughly appreciated the new position, Kyungsoo’s ass spread, hole fluttering. “Fuck me, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breathed into Sehun chest, “stop making me wait.” Chanyeol was beyond grateful for his extremely long legs right now as he lined up behind Kyungsoo. “I got you baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Chanyeol strained as he slowly pushed into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bit down on Sehun’s collar bone, waiting for the burn to subside. “I’m gonna move now,” Chanyeol’s voice was the lowest Kyungsoo had ever heard and he couldn’t help but melt. Sehun turned Kyungsoo’s flushed face toward his and began kissing him as Chanyeol began a slow thrust. 

“Fuck Soo… God… You feel so good,” Chanyeol picked up the pace of his thrusts and Kyungsoo’s toes were curled tight, his hands were gripping Sehun so tightly he knew there would be bruises. Sehun could only watch and hold Kyungsoo up as his legs began to shake. “God… I’m close already…” Chanyeol slowed down a little, trying to pace himself. “Don’t… Chanyeol… p… please,” Kyungsoo was so close. Sehun pushed Kyungsoo up a little, sliding his hands down his sides and getting a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs and kissing him hard. “Fuck…” Chanyeol loved the little whimpers coming from Kyungsoo and stopped holding back. With Sehun holding him up and Chanyeol holding him down, the hard thrusts straight into his sweet spot caused Kyungsoo’s vision to go white and he cried out. His orgasm hit him hard and those hands holding him were the only things keeping him from collapsing into a puddle. Kyungsoo’s cum landed all over Sehun’s stomach and his hole tightened so hard that Chanyeol couldn’t move and his own orgasm ripped through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dirty birds... what do you think so far. Leave a comment below to let me know what you think or what you wanna see next.


	5. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL

I'm so sorry for the long absence everyone... life just decided to have the apocolypse hit me. I am however back up an working on my happy, aka my stories. I will be posting new chapters within the week to each story on my board. Thank you for being amazing and understanding.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the King's Game begins... who will be the lucky ruler today?

“Fuck Baek,” Jongin panted heavily. Baekhyun leaned down and licked a strip up Jongin’s neck, “that’s Hyung,” he slammed his hips back down, “ugh… to you.” “God Hyung,” Jongin’s eyes rolled back into his head as Baekhyun continued at a dizzying pace. Jongin’s hands were tied to the headboard but he leveraged his hips up to get a better angle for hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot. Baekhyun moaned in approval, throwing his head back at the added pleasure. “Cum on me Hyung,” Jongin growled as he thrusted upward on Baekhyun’s drop. Baekhyun wrapped his hand around his aching cock, whimpering at the overstimulation, and began keeping time to the thrusts. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to be tightening around Jongin, moaning his name. “Oh… God… Hyung,” Jongin came hard, his body tensing, toes curling. “Fuck Hyung,” Jongin continued to pant heavily. “You weren’t so bad yourself,” Baekhyun leaned down and gave Jongin a slow kiss. Jongin groaned and pushed against Baekhyun, “Hyung, get off… my thigh… is cramping…” Baekhyun laughed and rolled off to the side. 

“What do you think the others are up too,” Baekhyun questioned, stretching out on the bed. “Hyung, please untie me first,” Jongin whined. Baekhyun rolled back over and laughed as he untied Jongin’s hands from the headboard. Jongin really loved the sound of Baekhyun’s genuine laughter, it was so bright and bubbly and he couldn’t help but laugh along. “Thanks Hyung,” Jongin rubbed his wrists and flexed his hands quickly before getting out of bed to clean himself up. Baekhyun handed him a towel, wrapping his own around his waist before leaving the bedroom for the closest bathroom. Jongin followed him, “it sounds pretty quiet,” he said shutting the door. “Well,” Baekhyun turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up, “they probably went to bed already. You worried about your little Soo?” Jongin bumped Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I’d be more worried that they broke our little Sehun.” “I’m not worried about that,” Baekhyun countered as he shampooed his hair, “he seemed perfectly happy when we left.”  
\--

It was beyond hot in bed when Kyungsoo’s phone went off. Reaching for it blindly, his movement was halted by a long arm firmly wrapped around him. “UGH… get off,” he growled shoving at the arm. He grabbed his phone off the window sill above his head as his two bedmates began to stir. “Morning Soo-yah,” Minseok’s sweet voice came through when he answered. “Hyung… ugh…” he began frantically shoving at limbs and bodies to extract himself from the tangle in the bed. “Hyuuung,” Sehun moaned close to his ear and sent shivers down his spin, “go back to sleep.” Kyungsoo felt his heart pounding in his ears as well as Minseok’s voice, “who was that Soo-yah?” Kyungsoo was finally able to get out of bed and bolted from the room. “I’m sorry Hyung,” Kyungsoo panted as he shut and locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Minseok was laughing lightly into the phone, “well, good morning Kyungsoo.” A smile spread across his face, “good morning Hyung. I miss you.”

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes roughly and looked at Sehun, “where did Kyungsoo go?” “He got a call from Minseok Hyung and bolted,” Sehun replied before climbing out of bed and grabbing his bathroom caddie. Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder why it was that Kyungsoo was acting so odd when Minseok called, however his thoughts were interrupted by a flying Baekhyun landing on him. “Morning Channie, sleep well,” Baekhyun sat up and grabbed a pillow, “where is Soo. Scare him away after we left last night?” Chanyeol hit him with a pillow then climbed out of bed, “he got a call a little while ago from Minseok Hyung and left.” “What is up with those two,” Baekhyun questioned aloud. “My thoughts exactly,” Chanyeol agreed. He walked to the door and left to go get ready for the day. Baekhyun flopped back on the bed enjoying the slight ache that still remained in his thighs. “Hyung,” Jongin called from the doorway, “wanna go grab the cards for today?”

\--

Sehun couldn’t believe his luck as he stared at the King in his hand. “Congratulations Hunnie,” Baekhyun was smiling brightly at their youngest, “so what do y…” “Kyungsoo Hyung,” Sehun abruptly cut off Baekhyun and Kyungsoo jumped in his seat. “Yes Sehun,” Kyungsoo looked at him waiting for whatever he had to say. With all eyes on him, Sehun grew nervous and had to look down at his hands and focus on what he wanted to say. “I want you to kiss me whenever we are in the same room,” Sehun finally said expecting a bark of laughter from someone. Instead Kyungsoo got up from his chair, walked next to Sehun and tapped him on the shoulder. When Sehun looked up Kyungsoo placed a gentle hand under his chin and connected their lips briefly. Sehun sighed into the contact and heard a low noise of approval from Kyungsoo. “Well,” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo stepped away, “did you think about the rest of us Sehun?” Sehun’s face turned a bright red as he realized he hadn’t thought of any of the others when he saw the King’s face. 

“Anybody hungry,” Kyungsoo interrupted, “I can make some breakfast really quick.” The four at the table all said yes and so Kyungsoo went into the kitchen to make some food. A few minutes later Baekhyun snaked his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Do I have to be King to ask for kisses too,” he purred into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Yes,” Kyungsoo replied as he stirred the noodles in the pan, “that’s how the game goes.” Baekhyun gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then stepped back and hopped onto the other counter. “So what’s up with you and Minseok Hyung,” Baekhyun questioned, grabbing an apple slice and popping it into his mouth. “He just wants to make sure you guys aren’t trashing the place,” Kyungsoo said as he poured the noodles into a bowl. “He could talk to me,” Baekhyun ate another apple, “I am the oldest here.” Kyungsoo handed him a bowl and then grabbed two more and went to the table, “maybe because he knows that I won’t hesitate to throw any of you under the bus.” “That’s the truth,” Chanyeol laughed reaching for some of the food. Kyungsoo walked behind Sehun, kissing the top of his head, before sitting down and filling his own bowl with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun likes being The King.... but he likes taking orders better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that the writing flow might be hard to read for some, so I am trying a new format. Let me know if it is better and I will go back and edit the first chapters as well.

Sehun relaxed onto the couch and turned on a video game. He smiled as he thought about what he had done the previous night in that exact spot. 

“What are you grinning like a Cheshire about,” Baekhyun flopped onto the couch next to him and snatched the other controller. 

“Nothing,” he replied and turned on their favorite game. 

“Smooth move requesting those kisses from Soo,” Baekhyun continued, “last night must have blown your mind.” 

“I would hope so too,” Chanyeol stated as he walked into the room and stretched out on the floor. 

“Last night was pretty amazing for me too,” Baekhyun smiled as Jongin walked into the room followed closely by Kyungsoo, who promptly gave Sehun a kiss and then left without a word as his phone rang. 

“We seriously need to find out what is going on with those two,” Baekhyun said mashing buttons on his controller. 

“Did you think of anything fun for us Sehun,” Chanyeol asked scrolling through his phone. 

“Thirsty much Channie,” Baekhyun laughed. 

“I’m curious too,” Jongin added, “I wanna know if he has thought of anything for the rest of us.” 

“You guys can do whatever you want,” Sehun replied. 

“Really,” Baekhyun perked up.

Kyungsoo walked back into the room with a big grin on his face and was about to sit down next to Sehun when Baekhyun reached a hand out and pulled him into his lap.

“So, does that mean I can steal Soo for some fun?” Baekhyun asked, holding Kyungsoo tightly in place and staring intently at Sehun’s shocked face.

“Don’t you think you should ask me if I even want to have fun with you,” Kyungsoo sighed heavily and reached his free hand out toward Sehun and pulled him in for a kiss, this time to the lips. “I was looking forward to playing with Sehun today Hyung.”

“Bring him along then,” Baekhyun replied. He pushed forward and stood with Kyungsoo still held tightly in front of him. He dropped his control onto Chanyeol’s lap, “finish this level for me.”

Kyungsoo had grabbed Sehun’s hand and allowed Baekhyun to steer him to his room, pulling a dazed Sehun behind him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the little purr that came from his throat as Baekhyun started nibbling on his neck as they made their way down the hall. Pulling his free hand loose he stopped at his room instead and opened the door steering them inside.

“But I wanted my room,” Baekhyun had started to complain but was swiftly cut off by Kyungsoo turning around and kissing him. He couldn’t help but melt into Kyungsoo’s soft lips. 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo called the youngers attention, “can I be in charge of the three of us and this room for right now?”

“Of course, Hyung,” Sehun answered quickly, “please lead.”

Kyungsoo stepped away from the now more docile Baekhyun and pulled them both further into the room before stepping behind them and shutting the door. He turned on a floor lamp and then stepped over and pulled the curtains closed. Then he stepped over to his dresser and pulled out a black bag from underneath it and set it on his nightstand. Turning to the other two in the room with a serious face he asked, “are you both agreeing to let me be in charge?”

“Yes Hyung,” Sehun said with a blush spreading across his face.

“Hell yeah,” Baekhyun was smiling and nodding his head.

“Ok,” Kyungsoo turned fully toward them and motioned toward his bed. “I have some rules first, please sit down.” He waited a moment while they got comfortable and then continued, “First, this is between us. Second, please speak up if you don’t like something.” He opened the bag and moved some things around inside it, pulling out a bottle and three smaller black bags. “Third, please listen and follow the directions I give, you may ask questions and refuse if you want. Last, I want you to trust me.”

Baekhyun and Sehun were sitting dumbstruck on the bed. They were completely caught off guard by all of this and if you asked them, they would both tell you that it was insanely hot. 

“I need to have some verbal consent guys,” Kyungsoo smiled at them, trying not to sound too excited about what he had concocted. 

“I’m game,” Baekhyun said.

“Same,” Sehun added.

“Good, shall we begin,” Kyungsoo turned back toward the bag and pulled out a few straps.

Sehun’s arousal jumped up another notch as he watched Kyungsoo take off his glasses. It seemed as if a switch had been flicked and Kyungsoo’s whole demeanor changed. He stepped over to the bed and set down the items in his hand between the two. Pulling out a thick black collar he turned toward Baekhyun, “may I.” Baekhyun nodded and leaned forward. As Kyungsoo placed the soft leather around his neck, he gave Baekhyun a very sweet kiss.

Then he turned toward Sehun and grabbed two smaller straps and showed them to Sehun, “these will go on your wrists like handcuffs, may I.” Sehun eagerly held out his hands for Kyungsoo to place them on his wrists. After they were comfortably in place, Kyungsoo gave Sehun a kiss that was a little more heated than the one he gave Baekhyun. Sehun chased after Kyungsoo’s lips as he pulled away, a small whine bubbling out that caught him by surprise and made him blush deeper. 

“Please get comfortable,” Kyungsoo said motioning toward the rest of the bed. 

Baekhyun quickly scrambled across the bed toward the pillows and was sitting with an excited smile on his face watching Kyungsoo. Sehun sat still, not sure exactly what he needed to do or position he should get in on the bed. Plus, Kyungsoo was watching him with a stare so intense it was scorching every inch of his body. 

Noting that Sehun was looking more nervous, Kyungsoo decided to start with him. Walking in between Sehun’s legs, Kyungsoo ran his hands through Sehun’s hair. Grabbing a small handful on the back of Sehun’s head, Kyungsoo tilted his head back and stared down at him. Sehun’s breathing started to get heavier under the intense gaze and when Kyungsoo’s tongue flicked out briefly, he felt an excited twitch to the hard erection in his pants. Kyungsoo took his time leaning down slowly before he licked Sehun’s lips the second before his lips connected and he began exploring every corner of Sehun’s hot mouth.

Pulling back slightly Kyungsoo’s husky voice filled the space, “Baekhyun take off your pants. Sehun, take off mine then yours.” Then he closed his eyes and continued to run his hands all over Sehun’s head, neck, and shoulders. After all the pants were discarded Kyungsoo pushed Sehun back onto the bed, “up to the pillows, hands up by your head,” he guided Sehun’s movements. 

Climbing up the length of Sehun’s body Kyungsoo ignored Baekhyun, who was practically vibrating with anticipation after watching such a heated kiss. When Baekhyun reached a hand out toward Kyungsoo seeking attention he was promptly swatted away without even a glance. Kyungsoo straddled Sehun’s hips and leaned down to continue their kiss. After a moment Sehun went to reach for Kyungsoo when his hands were stopped just a few inches off the pillows. Kyungsoo had restrained his hands at some point during the kiss, but neither Sehun or Baekhyun had any idea when exactly or with what. 

Sitting up on his hips now, Kyungsoo gave him a dark look, “stay.” 

Kyungsoo then climbed off Sehun’s body, pulled off his boxers and kneeled on the bed next to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun come here.” He pulled Baekhyun toward himself, positioning Baekhyun’s legs on either side of himself. Laying him back, Kyungsoo began making out with Baekhyun next to Sehun. Kyungsoo’s mouth progressively got rougher, nipping and sucking at Baekhyun’s lips. When Baekhyun was panting heavily Kyungsoo kissed and nipped down his jaw and throat, snaking a hand under his shirt to pinch and pull at Baekhyun’s hard nipples. 

“You taste so good Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo crooned before biting Baekhyun’s collarbone.

“Fuuuucck,” Baekhyun moaned, desperately seeking friction for his swollen cock on Kyungsoo’s thick thigh.

Sehun whimpered next to them and tried again to pull his hands free, “please, please.”

Kyungsoo ground his thigh against Baekhyun’s thinly clothed cock while giving Sehun a dark, hooded look. Keeping a hold of Sehun’s eyes, Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s chest down to his belly button then used a flat broad tongue to lick a stripe up  
to Baekhyun’s sensitive nipple. 

Hooking his finger into the ring on Baekhyun’s collar, he pulled him up and unto his knees in between Sehun’s thighs. “Baekhyun,” he said, “Sehun wants to play too, don’t be greedy. Get on all fours, hands on either side of Sehun’s waist.” 

Baekhyun followed the order and while his knees were still in between Sehun’s, his hands were now on either side of Sehun looking down at the younger with a lust filled look. 

Kyungsoo had crawled over to the side of the bed and grabbed one of the small bags and the bottle of lube. “I can’t pleasure you both at the same time, so one of you is going to have to be patient. Baekhyun, spread your legs for a moment, I need to prep Sehun, you can kiss him if you want.”

Baekhyun looked back at Kyungsoo behind him and saw him pull a plug from the bag and began applying lube, his eyes got a little wider and he used his thighs to spread Sehun’s legs. Looking back at Sehun, Baekhyun leaned down and started kissing his chest, “you are going to feel so good Hunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your patience. I do want to let you know that I am getting ready over the next two months to move across the ocean so it is going to be a rough time for writing for me. Please be kind, I will post new chapters and stories as I can.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is made to control and bring pleasure. Baekhyun and Sehun are going to learn this amazing fact firsthand.

Sehun’s heart leapt into his throat, he moaned with each nip from Baekhyun on his sensitive skin. Suddenly a drop of the warmed lube landed on his tight hole and he couldn’t stop his abs from tightening under Baekhyun’s ministrations. 

Kyungsoo used the small tip of the slick plug to massage Sehun’s tight opening, helping him get ready and relaxed for the coming pleasure. Baekhyun leaned forward to seek out Sehun’s lips and kiss him after Kyungsoo gently nudged him forward. The same moment that Baekhyun snaked his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, Kyungsoo slipped the thin plug in halfway. Baekhyun hungrily swallowed every moan that came from Sehun as Kyungsoo slowly thrusted the plug. 

Sehun was straining against the restraints and couldn’t help but roll his hips, seeking more friction and stretch from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo leaned down and began kissing Sehun’s thighs, then sucked a dark mark into the soft flesh where Sehun’s thigh met his hip. Kyungsoo slid the plug into place, flicking the protruding ring a few times before releasing Sehun’s skin from his mouth.

Kyungsoo reached forward and dropped Baekhyun’s underwear to his knees, exposing his soft, milky ass. Then he pulled Baekhyun up from Sehun’s lips by the collar, seating him on his knees in between Sehun’s legs. “You’re both being so good,” Kyungsoo praised them, petting Baekhyun’s throat with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other.

“Hyung,” Sehun was panting and watching with large, dark eyes, a trail of drool starting at the corner of his mouth. 

“You have to wait your turn Sehun,” Kyungsoo spoke with a little bite to his words and continued to run his hands roughly over Baekhyun’s body, finally lifting his shirt off and over his head. 

Kyungsoo began peppering Baekhyun’s shoulders with bites and Baekhyun’s breathing became shallow. “Soo,” he sighed as Kyungsoo bit down on a shoulder, trailed his hand gently down Baekhyun’s chest and finally wrapped around his aching cock. “Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed as his hips automatically thrusted forward into the warm hand. 

“Look how excited he is Sehun,” Kyungsoo’s heavy gaze was holding Sehun captive. “Should I really wreck him?”

Sehun’s eyes flicked over to Baekhyun’s face and he couldn’t resist, “please Hyung. I wanna see him wrecked.”

“Did you hear that Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo asked, flicking his wrist as he stroked Baekhyun’s cock. “Do you want me Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun whimpered and he jerked again in Kyungsoo’s grip, “Yes… yes.”

Kyungsoo released his hold on Baekhyun and pushed him forward again onto Sehun. Baekhyun’s cock slid roughly along Sehun’s and both were moaning loudly. Kyungsoo wasted no time in slicking up a finger and rubbing roughly up and down Baekhyun’s crack, pressing in with each pass of his tight hole. 

“Does that feel good,” Kyungsoo purred, dipping his finger into Baekhyun’s heat and pulling on the rim slightly. 

Uuuhhhh… fuuu…” Baekhyun continued to roll his hips down onto Sehun and push back into Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo grabbed one of Baekhyun’s cheeks and roughly spread him open. Watching intently as he slipped his finger deeper and deeper into Baekhyun’s heat. He began working Baekhyun open becoming slightly impatient. After all, he has been very good with holding back so far. 

Baekhyun began to tremble and Kyungsoo grabbed his hip to pull him up off of Sehun. “You aren’t allowed to get off yet.”

Sehun’s whole chest was on fire and the sudden loss of Baekhyun’s body had him whining loudly. Baekhyun used Sehun’s chest as a support and when he looked up at Sehun, his mouth was hanging open. Kyungsoo’s fingers thrust against Baekhyun’s hidden spot and Sehun watched as Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back and an especially sinful moan filled the room. 

Kyungsoo’s whole body reacted to Baekhyun’s moan and he quickly pulled out a condom and covered himself. Without skipping a beat, he deftly pulled his fingers from Baekhyun and thrust in, fully seating himself, a sigh falling from his lips.

Baekhyun’s moan was silenced as he was filled with Kyungsoo’s thick cock and his mouth hung open, eyes unfocused, sweat instantly beading on his skin. It felt so good to finally have Kyungsoo inside of him, the slight burn overwhelmed by the sense of relief. Kyungsoo’s pushed his chest down into Sehun’s chest by his shoulders, and he reached out to grab onto Sehun’s body to ground himself. Baekhyun felt so good he didn’t know how it could be better than this, then Kyungsoo began to move.

“Fuck Bae,” Kyungsoo growled, “you’re so fucking tight on my cock.”

Sehun clenched his passage around the plug inside of himself as he watched the dark look that covered Kyungsoo’s face as he began thrusting into Baekhyun. He bit his lips to contain the cry that was barely being held back. Kyungsoo was fucking Baekhyun on top of him, as if he were part of the bedding and it made his aching cock weep a puddle onto his stomach.

Baekhyun’s body was being dominated and he was loving every second. Kyungsoo had an incredible grip on his hips and with each forward thrust, Baekhyun’s cock rubbed in the thick patch of hair surrounding Sehun’s throbbing cock. The sensations were going to push him over the edge faster than what he wanted, but it just felt so good, the coil in his stomach getting impossibly tight.

Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed the collar around Baekhyun’s throat and pulled him upright and onto his lap. He knew this would cause his thrusts to hit Baekhyun’s sweet spot roughly and Baekhyun instantly began crying out at the onslaught. He wrapped one arm around Baekhyun’s waist to hold him in place and keep Baekhyun from reaching for his own dripping cock. 

“Come for me Baekhyun,” he crooned huskily into Baekhyun’s shoulder, then picked up the pace of his thrusts, snapping his hips forward roughly.

Baekhyun’s whole body burst and he came all over Sehun, some even reaching Sehun’s throat. Kyungsoo didn’t let up though and tears began to fall as his body was pushed past breaking and he had a second wave wash through him, whiting-out his vision, his body collapsing into Kyungsoo’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next section in editing right now but I felt like this would be a good chapter all on its own. I hope you like it. Leave a comment or request below and I will talk to you dirty birds soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long absence, I have moved across the Atlantic, finished a school term, survived the holidays and started a new term. But I am back now and I am trying to make sure to update at least one of my stories each week. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you like the new chapter.

Sehun was whining as he watched Kyungsoo push Baekhyun over the edge. And when Baekhyun’s body trembled with a dry orgasm a moment later, Sehun was moaning and pulling at his restraints. “Hyung,” he couldn’t help the high-pitched whine.

Kyungsoo cradled Baekhyun and slowly pulled out, causing Baekhyun to moan low in his throat. He took the condom off and tossed it to the trash can a couple of feet away. Baekhyun was on his hands and knees, resting his head on Sehun’s stomach and trying to steady his breathing.

“Lay down baby,” Kyungsoo had moved to the side of the bed and pulled Baekhyun to lay down next to Sehun. “You did so well for me,” Kyungsoo purred to Baekhyun and gave him sweet kisses all over his face. 

Baekhyun could barely keep his eyes open, his whole body felt exhausted. He enjoyed the care Kyungsoo gave him and relaxed into the bed. 

Sehun was on the verge of crying, he was so tightly wound. One touch from Kyungsoo, after what he just watched, would have him cumming all over himself like a teenager. He pulled at his restraints and his struggles caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Are you ready for some attention Sehun,” Kyungsoo playfully questioned.

“Please Hyung,” tears threatened to spill over, “it hurts. I need to cum so badly.”

Kyungsoo stood up and grabbed another little black bag. Pulling out a ring, he climbed on the bed and stretched it wide before placing it around the base of Sehun’s cock.

“There,” Kyungsoo patted his leg, “That will keep you from getting off by mistake. You wouldn’t want to leave me unsatisfied, right Sehun?”

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Sehun, “you’re going to feel so good Hunnie. Soo’s cock is so thick.”

Kyungsoo climbed up Sehun’s body and kissed him. Grabbing under his jaw roughly, Kyungsoo had his tongue in the very back of Sehun’s throat. Suddenly the resistance on his hands was gone and he grabbed Kyungsoo tightly. Sehun didn’t want to seem so needy when he finally had sex with him, but he couldn’t help it now. He wanted nothing more than to have Kyungsoo buried deep inside him, filling him and making him cry. 

Kyungsoo sat up and looked down at Sehun. His lips red and a little swollen from the abuse. He reached on the side of Sehun’s leg and grabbed a condom and lube. “You’re going to be a good boy for me right Sehun?”

“Yes, Hyuuuuuugggghhhhh,” Sehun moaned as Kyungsoo started rubbing a lubed finger around his sensitive hole. 

Kyungsoo tugged at the plug and watched Sehun’s eyes roll shut. Moving between Sehun’s legs, Kyungsoo began leaving little marks all over Sehun’s thighs, then pulled the plug out completely. Sehun instantly whimpered at the loss.

“Don’t worry baby boy,” Kyungsoo spoke softly, “you are going to be nice and full in a minute.”

Kyungsoo began working two fingers in, alternating between thrusting and scissoring them, stretching Sehun. Baekhyun watched through heavy eyes, not wanting to miss this and saving it to memory (for future masturbation material) wishing he had a camera to record Kyungsoo’s determined and dark face. He began running his fingers across Sehun’s chest, playing with each nipple in turn and peppering his shoulder with kisses. 

A low moan filled Kyungsoo’s ears as he added a third finger and reached for Sehun’s sweet spot. “Right there… Hyuuuuunnng… so… so good,” Sehun had one hand gripping the bed and the other clasped with Baekhyun’s. 

Satisfied with his work, Kyungsoo used his free hand to put on the condom and pour lube over himself. Wanting to make the transition quickly, he positioned himself before pulling his fingers out and swiftly thrusting in completely. 

Baekhyun was pretty sure Sehun stopped breathing at Kyungsoo’s swift move. Leaning up to kiss him, Baekhyun whispered, “isn’t that thick cock so nice Hunnie.” Then Baekhyun kissed his neck and ear, before going down to a nipple. 

Kyungsoo reached forward and grabbed Sehun’s hand tangled in the bedding, “Let me know when I can move.” 

Sehun gripped his hand tightly back, “fuck Hyung is so thick. Move please Hyung.”

Kyungsoo made small movements at first letting Sehun get more comfortable. ‘God, he feels so good. I can’t wait to tell Hyung about this.’

“Have you tired Soo,” Baekhyun teased, “looks like you used all the good stuff on me.”

Kyungsoo looked up from under his eyebrows and gave Baekhyun a dark look that sent shivers down Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s spines. “Do you want me to go harder Sehun? Can you handle it?”

“Yes, Hyung,” Sehun got even more excited at the idea of Kyungsoo pounding him roughly.

Kyungsoo pulled out and grabbed Sehun’s leg, bending a knee into his chest and turning him toward Baekhyun. He straddled Sehun’s bottom leg and wrapped the top leg around his own waist, then lined his dick back up.

“You asked for it,” Kyungsoo growled before thrusting in roughly and going at a dizzying pace. 

“Ffffuuuuuu…” Sehun lost all thoughts as the new angle caused Kyungsoo to be constantly thrusting along that magical spot. His jaw relaxed and his eyes rolled back as Kyungsoo pounded into him.

Baekhyun watched Sehun’s face change, then looked at Kyungsoo and his own breath stopped and his dick twitched, blood rushing to refill it. Kyungsoo’s dark eyes were staring at him, challenging him to ever doubt him again. 

Tears began rolling down Sehun’s face as his hole was abused, but it felt so good. He didn’t want it to stop but it also felt too good to keep going.

*SMACK*

Kyungsoo popped Sehun’s ass and both Sehun and Baekhyun were moaning. He smacked it again and again, causing it to get red, then gripped his hip again tightly, “Such a good boy for me. Such a good baby boy. Are you ready to cum for me?”

“Y… es…” Sehun answered his voice shaky and broken.

“Baekhyun swallow,” Kyungsoo left no room for questions.

Baekhyun quickly slid down the bed opening his mouth leaning in to take Sehun in his mouth, and Kyungsoo stopped him short with a firm grip on his hair.

Kyungsoo reached under Sehun’s elevated leg and roughly pulled the ring off, a split second later pulled Baekhyun forward, mouth gaping and Sehun exploded down his throat. Kyungsoo’s thrusts stuttered as Sehun clinched around him, he was so close. 

He pounded into Sehun a few more times before pulling out and pulling the condom off. He pulled Baekhyun off Sehun’s spent cock and thrust his own in and came before Baekhyun could completely understand what happened. 

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun’s hair back when he was done, forcing Baekhyun to look up at him with a thoroughly wasted look, “don’t ever question me like that again Byun Baek Hyun.” Then released his hold, Baekhyun slumping onto Sehun’s thigh and got off the bed.

“Yes, Sir,” he panted into Sehun’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave any positive comment or request below and I will get back to you. Thank you for the love and support!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just couldn't help myself. I had this swimming in my head all day.

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to get clothes on as he stormed out of the room to grab wash clothes from the bathroom. Chanyeol was standing frozen halfway down the hall and Kyungsoo just walked past him to the bathroom. ‘Baekhyun has no idea what he just started,’ he thought to himself as he wet two clothes and grabbed a towel and took them back to the room. He needed a shower, but he also knew he had to take care of Baekhyun and Sehun first, that is what a Dom does after all.

Chanyeol shuffled back to the living room and flopped down next to Jongin, still shook from the sight of an angry, and very naked Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, parts of his skin red from use, and his still partly erect cock on display.

“Where are the batteries,” Jongin asked holding out a hand, while still staring at the screen. 

Chanyeol was still spaced out a little and didn’t hear the request. 

Jongin turned and saw Chanyeol’s face and leaned over the snap his fingers in his face. “Earth to Chanyeol Hyung,” Jongin laughed when Chanyeol shook his head and turned his direction. “What did you hear something really good when you grabbed the batteries?”

“Batteries, shit,” Chanyeol got up and walked back to find the batteries.

When he came back out to the living room Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch with a book, and fully clothed, looking as stoic as ever. Chanyeol handed the batteries to Jongin and sat down next to Kyungsoo. 

“Where is Baekhyun Hyung and Sehun,” he asked tentatively. With the look that had been on Kyungsoo’s face, they could very well be dead on a sheet in his room and Chanyeol would have to help get rid of the bodies.

“Sleeping,” was Kyungsoo’s response as he turned a page.

“Damn Hyung,” Jongin laughed, “knocked both of them out?”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat and relaxed a little into the couch, watching Jongin play a game. His whole body was on alert though to the person sitting next to him and even the turn of the page sounded loud in Chanyeol’s ear. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shut his book and turned, “why don’t we go practice again, I can’t seem to focus on the words on the page right now.”

At his name being called Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his skin. “Sure Soo,” he stood from the couch and waited to follow Kyungsoo back to his room.

“Go grab your things,” Kyungsoo stopped in front of his own room and was speaking quietly, “I’ll meet you at the door.”

Chanyeol nodded and continued down the hall. Twenty minutes later the pair were sitting in Chanyeol’s car driving to the studio.

“Soo, can I ask you a question,” Chanyeol was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter to try and hide his nervousness. 

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo answered. ‘Pretty sure I know where this is going.’

“Why didn’t we just practice at the house?”

“Oh, umm… really I just wanted to get out of the house a bit.”

“So, do you really want to practice,” Chanyeol’s tongue darted out wetting his lips, “I mean, I don’t mind being a cover if you want to go do something on your own, I won’t say anything.”

Kyungsoo turned and fully looked at Chanyeol, ‘does he think I don’t want to be around him or something?’ Kyungsoo normally had no trouble around Chanyeol, sure they had their moments where things were a little awkward, but it happens when you live together.

“I just need to know what story you want to use in case anyone asks,” he continued.

“Why don’t we go on a date then,” Kyungsoo said.

“What,” Chanyeol had just pulled into the studio’s parking garage. “Like a date-date, you and me?”

“Well fuck,” Kyungsoo replied, “if you are so against the idea, then let’s go practice.”

Chanyeol reached over and held the door shut. Turning his head, he was almost rubbing noses with Kyungsoo. “I would really like to,” he said, desperately wanting to yell because he was so happy.

They decided to go get food and park somewhere nice and have a picnic. Chanyeol had the perfect place in mind and Kyungsoo was happy. 

‘He really is like a big puppy,’ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he watched Chanyeol practically skipping back to their blanket from taking the trash back to the car. 

A thought suddenly hit Kyungsoo as Chanyeol flopped back down next to him and put his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh. If anyone had seen the smile that crawled across Kyungsoo’s lips, they would have only had one response, ‘RUN’. Kyungsoo began making a plan in his head and he was pretty sure he was going to be able to have Chanyeol panting his name and begging for him. 

He had to start slow though, so he reached a hand down and began running his hand through Chanyeol’s soft hair. Chanyeol hummed his approval of the move and closed his eyes to enjoy the nice day.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo began to get a little rougher, dragging his fingers across Chanyeol’s scalp, tugging lightly. Chanyeol began to breathe a little heavier and a small sigh fell from his parted lips. 

Grabbing a handful of hair, Kyungsoo tugged Chanyeol up and thankfully Chanyeol was eager to please and followed the move. Chanyeol was finally hovering over him, face to face, “I think you are supposed to kiss on a date, right Chanyeol?”

The moment their lips connected, Chanyeol’s whole body was on fire. Kyungsoo had a hard grip on his hair and every tug was sending a little shock right to his cock. Kyungsoo was everywhere to him, his scent was all he could breathe in and his lips tasted like heaven. He had no idea that the sun was setting quickly and a blanket of darkness was starting to descend.

Kyungsoo suddenly pulled back hard, pulling them apart, “I think we should head back,” he was panting lightly.

Chanyeol, on the other hand felt as if he had run a marathon. He nodded his head and got up off Kyungsoo, happy to notice that Kyungsoo looked as disheveled as he felt. Kyungsoo threaded their fingers together and they walked back to the car.

\--- Meanwhile at the Dorm---

Baekhyun woke up feeling a little stiff in the hips. He stretched his arms up and looked around. ‘God, I feel so great,’ he thought as he stepped off the bed and stretched some more. He fell asleep quickly when Kyungsoo had wiped him off and gave him some water. He was also pretty sure that Kyungsoo had come back in the room for a moment but had no idea other than that. He didn’t even feel Sehun get out of bed and that was a feat for the tall maknae.

Baekhyun grabbed some pants and shirt and headed out to the living room. Sehun and Jongin were watching a cartoon and laughing. 

“Hey Hyung,” Sehun smiled at him brightly.

“Someone sure is feeling good,” Baekhyun chuckled, watching Sehun blush slightly. He sat down on the couch next to Jongin and grabbed a pillow. “Where is Channie and Soo?”

“They left hours ago,” Jongin said, stretching the blanket he had over for Baekhyun too. “They went to the studio to practice. Kyungsoo Hyung said he would grab dinner on his way back. So they should be getting back sometime soon.”

Baekhyun’s stomach decided to take that moment to growl loudly, “I’ll call and check when that is exactly.”

\--- The Car ---

Kyungsoo pulled back from Chanyeol’s lap with a lewd pop and Chanyeol cursing whoever dared to call right now. Kyungsoo grabbed the phone, pushed the speaker button and held it up to Chanyeol. Then went back to what he had been doing. Chanyeol’s grip tightened ten-fold on the steering wheel and he thanked the Gods for cruise control.

“Yes Hyung,” Chanyeol spoke, hoping that his voice wouldn’t give anything away.

“Where are you guys,” Baekhyun whined into the phone, “I’m starving.”

We’re… ummmmm…” Chanyeol had to bite his lips to keep from moaning as Kyungsoo’s tongue slid across his slit roughly. “About 5 minutes away. We stopped to grab chicken and stuff.”

“Well hurry up,” Baekhyun replied.

“Yes Hyung,” Chanyeol sighed heavily and Kyungsoo clicked the call off. “Fuck Soo, that feels so fucking good… Just like that… fuck you’re gonna make me cum.”

Kyungsoo abruptly stopped and sat up in his seat. 

“SOO-yah,” Chanyeol whined and reached for him.

“Nope,” Kyungsoo swatted his hand away. “Maybe we can pick up again later, if I feel like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with your comments, questions, and requests. Let's remember to stay positive though. Thank you for reading and see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments below. If you have any requests for other ships or stories, feel free to leave those as well. And please check out my other work.


End file.
